Shaman Poems
by hENAKASHI
Summary: The Shaman King Characters are writing Poems...And the Y-Yu Hakusho Characters are involed?0.0...Completed!
1. Horo Horo's Poem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shaman King Characters or the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters

Horo Horo's poem

_Hello. I am Horo Horo; I love ducks that much is true._

Ren: WHAT???!!!!! DUCKS?????? Why in the world would you like ducks???!!!!

Horo Horo: HEY!!!! You're interrupting my poem!!!!!!!!!...clears throat anyway:

_I once had a pet duck.....I named him Hiei, but he flew away_

Lyserg:.....umm.......I don't think this Hiei person would like that.........I heard he was a murderous person in that anime called.......umm.....yu yu hikushio I think

Horo Horo and Ren: 0.0

Hao: it's Yu-Yu Hakusho you idiot

Horo Horo....ya.....heh heh....sweetdrop

_My poor ducky.....sniff why did he have to fly away.....I think it was in May_

Hao...What the hell is this............if you are calling it a poem, then I must say that it SUCKS!!!!!!

Ren...surprisingly I must agree with ZEKE

Hao...twitch twitch Z....EKE.....

Everyone else: laughing

Hao: Grrrrrrrrrr..........how about I finish your poem TREY.....

Horo Horo: MY NAME IS NOT TREY!!!!! .

Hao:

_Yes the duck left Horo Horo in May, but it did not fly away......_

_No.....it did not............it actually was eaten.....by me_

Horo Horo: 0.0.........well......you could have shared him you know!!!!! And that last part didn't even rhyme!!!!!

Everyone else....0.o

Ren: you mean to say, that you like to eat your favorite animal?

Horo Horo....Ya........they taste like chicken!!!!!!

Everyone else: sweetdrop

Horo Horo: Now if you don't mind takes poem back

_Poor Hiei..........let his ducky heart rest in peace with the chickens_

_Where he can waddle around and finally be free_

_I hope he has everything he needs_

_For his new life will be one with.......um.........with......_

Ren...sigh rolls eyes give me that grabs paper

_For his new life will be one with treasures that he can have and enjoy for he is, after all, the ruler of this new land in which he roams. All the people of the land fall at his feet for they can not match his superior strength, not even Yoh who thought he could once again defeat the mightiest REN!_

Yoh...sweetdrop....um............blink blink......auuuuuuuu.........

Hao: great......now the king of idiots is here

Yoh: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!!!

Horo Horo: I LIKE TO FINISH MY POEM NOWWWW!!!!!!!!

everyone shuts-up

Horo Horo: Thank you.......

_Even if Hiei the duck is not here.........his friend will be..........as they live in happiness and from time to time.......they think of Hiei.....the only one they would fear........and show respected for him._

_Yes...........his friends, the other ducks, cared for him quite a lot and sometimes they will miss him._

_My name is Horo Horo, and I love ducks....._

_My pet duck Hiei might not be here, but my ducks Youko, Botan, Yusuke, Kuronue, and Koenma are still here. We miss you Hiei, My first ducky._

a portal opens and Hiei, Youko, Yusuke, Botan, Kuronue, and Koenma came out, glaring at Horo Horo

Horo Horo: 0.0......uh'oh.....heh heh...slowly backs away as each YYH character takes out their weapons..........um........bye!!! runs with the YYH characters behind him

Ren...hm.....that is what he gets

Hao...I believe you are right Len

Ren: LEN!!!!!!!!

Yoh....ZEKE, you know that was not nice.............

stepping away from the three who began to fight and the chase after Horo Horo, Lyserg walked up to the camera

Lyserg: Thank you for your time and wish you farewell.....umm............can I go with you looks at the chaos around him..........

the scene slowly fades away until nothing else could be seen or heard

_The End_

HAO: MY NAME IS NOT ZEKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(I might write more Shaman Poems.......I don't know.......Please tell me if I should or not?....Did you like this one?????? Hm???????)


	2. Hao's Poem

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any of the Shaman King characters or the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters.

Hao' Poem of Destruction

As the light shines down in darkness, a figure can be seen in that only light. In his hands he hold a piece of paper which he looks at from time to time before looking at the camera with his usual smirk playing at his lips

Opening his mouth, the Shaman begins to speak in is oh' so calm voice:

_I have seen your future_

_A future that will be crushed by my hand_

_And all of your worlds structure._

_I will kill all you know and those you love.........._

Our host is interrupted by another presence in the darkness that makes the only light expanded, showing us an old studio.

He speaks with an accent........his he British???? What purpose dose this boy have?????

"NO I am not BRITISH!!!! I am CHINESE; get that through your thick head!!! AND my name is REN, I prefer if you wouldn't call me BOY!!!!!"

DON'T YELL AT ME!!!! IM THE ANOUNCER!!!!!.........Plus.........I don't have a thick head XP

Our host speaks

"Excuse me for interrupting, but why are you here???? I doubt that you came to argue with the voice"

Ren: ...Hmph...........your poem Hao is too violent. This is PG rated, so keep to that rule.

Hao: Do not tell me what to do weakling.

Ren: WEAKLING!!!! I AM NOT A WEA..........

Hao...Anyway....

_You will cease to exist_

_You will meet my wrath and my fist_

Another figure has come into the light ...well................I actually thought he was dead.....................How did you survive, Horo Horo, from the last poem??

Horo Horo: T.T................I don't think you want to know......Is that a poem you are holding?????? (Looks at Hao)

Hao...Keep away from me and my poem!!!!!!!!!!

Horo Horo: POEEEEEEMMMMM!!!!!!!! (Chases Hao for the paper)

Ren:.........

Yoh comes in as well and stands next to Ren as they watch the two other Shamans fight for the poem.

Yoh:.....Yo......

Ren:....What do you want?

Yoh:.....My Ramen

Ren:...0.o......Then why are you here

Yoh:....I told you. I want my Ramen

Ren: Your Ramen is not here

Yoh:.....Yes it is......some one took it

Ren:....no it is not

Yoh: Yes it is

Ren I SAID IT IS NOT!!!!!

Sigh........another fight has occurred.........ouch....I am surprised Yoh's forehead isn't bleeding already, as many times Ren has pocked him with his hair.

In the background Hao's voice can be heard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO....No......NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao has come back.....0.0........AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA (sees Hao with a bald head)

Hao: IT IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL THAT SNOW FREAK!!!!!!!! (Has yo-yo tears in eyes as he rubs his shiny bald head)

Yes........well.............um..........someone needs to finish the poem....

Horo Horo: AHA!!!!! I have the poemmmmm!!!!!! (Clears throat)

_I am the only one who can be the true Shaman king....._

Ryu: oooo!!! Let me finish.....(grabs paper)

_Yes......that is what all shaman think_

_But, there can only be one._

_And this causes many foes for each shaman team._

_Especially for my pal Yoh!_

_But I will be there for my friend and protect him when it is needed,_

_For I am RYU!!!!!!!!!!_

_Thank you, Thank you!!!!! And goodnight!!!_

(Everyone stops fighting and looks at Ryu with a sweetdrop)

Ryu:...What???

Ren:...I don't think you should ever do a poem ever again!

Ryu:......T.T

_The End_

( Well, here is another poem for all those who asked me to write more. Thank you very much for reading them!!!!!!!! o This is my first try so I'm still getting the hang of it!!!!)

I like to thank those who reviewed Shaman Poems, so thank you:

Neko Tama 324

Shaman Blade 9

Sho-Ryunosuke

Kyuuka-Kaze


	3. Yoh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shaman King or Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters.

--------------

Yoh

Quietly sneaking out into the light was a boy with a piece of paper in his hands that he holds on tight to. Every now and again he would look around him in fear, before looking at the paper in his hand and whispering words, to quietly to be heard.

HEY!!!!!! Yoh!!!!! Speak up!!!! We can't hear you!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: AAAAAA!!!!! SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!....Be quite!!!! No one else can know that I am here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh........and why is that???????

Yoh:....Because they are after me................Now if you don't mind, I want to finish this poem...........( clears throat and speaks quietly)

_As I stand in the dark, I wait silently_

_Waiting for them to come_

_It seems that they can not take a joke or two_

_Nor do they have a since of humor._

_You see.....while they were asleep, I wrapped then up in lots of foils of aluminum_

_How I laughed at them as they continued to sleep, but this caused then to wake._

_Their eyes looked at mine, unknowing what I had done to them._

_They began to move and tried to stand, but they could not._

_I had wrapped them up to tight, and so they fell on their face in frustration and confusion._

_Once again I found myself laughing at their misfortune, but soon I realized this was not wise and began to run._

_It did not take long for them to get loose and begin to chase me_

_But luckily I had a head start and soon I escaped from their wrath just for a moment_

_Since then I had been hiding and waiting for them._

_Waiting, to hid again, but after I had play another joke on them_

Standing behind Yoh was four figures that stood quietly waiting for him to finish. When he had, one of the figures took a few steps toward Yoh and into the light. It was a girl......more than that........it was Yoh's fiancée.

Anna: Hello Yoh.

Yoh:..0.0...AAAAAAAAAAA (tries to run but another figure some how appeared in front of him, blocking his way.)

It was a familiar figure, and in fact was one of the Yu-Yu-Hakusho characters that attacked Horo Horo. His name was Hiei.

Hiei: Hn. You will regret what you did. ( He took his katana out of the sheath)

Hao: I don't think so. Not until I get to go first!

Hao was one of the figures that had come out of the shadow with Yusuke behind him.

Poor Yoh.........If only he was smart enough to have known that these were people who you don't want to mess with.

Yoh: T.T

And so.......That concludes our Poem for today, and I will guarantee that Yoh will not be reading again. ( In the background Yoh was yelling as the four chased him and soon all were in a big fighting dust ball)

_The End_

------------

( Thank you for reading!!! And I hope you will review it!!!.....I will be continuing this series for a little longer, but it will be short. I am running out of ideas. If you have any ideas as to who should read next tell me please!!!!! This will probably be only 8 chapters......maybe....hm.............)


	4. A Poem to Read

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shaman King characters or the Yu-Yu-Hakusho character…………..yada, yada, yada ……..

**Also I would like to tell those who read chapter three of "Yoh's Ramen" that it has been taken off and I have put in a new Yoh's poem in…………so before you read this and you didn't already know what I just told you, please go back and read chapter three o.**

------------

A Poem to Read

Hello again, its meeeeee the announcer. How are you? Well…………

Ren: Oh' would you shut-up!!! No one wants to hear you ramble on about pointless things. Especially since this is suppose to be a poem, not you talking!!!

I RESINT THAT!!!!! And plus, your talking to so……..ooooooooooooooo boo yaa!!!!!!!!

Ren: (sweetdrop)……..

(Clears throat) anyway………….do you have a poem to read?

Ren: Actually I do, but it is not mine…….it's actually the boy's named Yusuke who wrote this to Kieko because of the demon inside him

Oh!!!!!.......Do read!!!!!!

Ren: Very well…..

_Shinning kiss of the everlasting rose_

_You scream your silent cry_

_But you don't lose faith though you live in shadows of death._

_No you don't lose faith though you live in shadows of death._

_Where good and love no longer exists._

_Bleeding rose with an everlasting kiss._

_Bleeding rose with an everlasting kiss_

_This emptiness and sadness will never put us to rest._

_Blood drips from your pedals for every kiss of death._

_And what a somber love you give._

_Bleeding rose with an everlasting kiss,_

_You bleed for us_

_Until you crumbling under the hand that gave you misery._

_But your blood shines an unfading light,_

_Through the everlasting kiss_

_And as you disappear from our hearts and mind,_

_You will come again to rebirth life in darkness_

_To show yourself once more_

_As the bleeding rose_

_With an everlasting kiss…_

T.T how touching

Ryo…Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (snot bubbles in nose and has yo-yo tears)

Ren…Well…That's it…..how sad

_The End_

-------------

(Well I hope you like this chapter of my poem series, and I know it is very emotional too unlike the other chapters which were more cheerful and humorous. I am probably only going to do two or three more chapters for this series just to let you know. And one more thing……….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ……..thank you……..and if you didn't read the bold letters at the top please do, its important 0)

Thank you all who reviewed my previous chapters!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the world unfortunately…………….MWAHA!!!

I would like to apologize for misleading everyone who thought that I was going to write more chapters for Shaman Poems. I now am 100 percent sure that I will not write any more on this series. This chapter, which is not exactly a chapter, is the last one. No more after it…..all done. However I can give you reason as to why, and here they are:

1. Too busy

2. I don't want to

3. I'm lazy

4. Because I said so

5. I want to work on my other stories

6. Because I'm mean

7. I hate school……..blame it ALL on them!!!!!!

8. I'm done with excuses

9. That's it

10. I bet I'm annoying

11. Horo Horo IS MINE!!!!!!!!!

12. Hello

13. I think I went off topic a while ago

14. Hey!!! The two above rhymed

15. (Gets knocked out) X.X

Thank you all who read hENAKASHI's poem series and I hope you will read her other works when she gets them up on fan-fiction……if she ever does. Aye? Well I'm tired so bye bye…u.u ZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ… FREEDOM!!!!...zzzzzzZZZZZZ (snot bubble)

-????


End file.
